


And if I want both

by MR01



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Blood Kink, Criminal Masterminds, Daddy Kink, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rival Relationship, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: M.W. and Cam both want Johnny. He doesn't know who to choose so he gets at both on different occasions.





	And if I want both

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Deception 2018' I am just a fan.
> 
> M.W. has a praise kink, Cameron has a daddy kink and Jonathan a blood kink. FYI.

* * *

 A year and eight months ago he was in prison for a crime he did not commit.

True story, he was framed.

And the person who had done the framing turned out to be the love of his life.

Her framing had not gotten him the best reputation but it forced him to step up and out of Cameron Black's shadow.

Who is Cameron Black?

An amazing person, brother, colleague, confidant and friend. Absolutely.

One of the best magicians out there for sure.

A superb illusionist with even better showsmanship and charisma to boot.

To recap though Cam is his younger identical twin brother and Jonathan's soulmate.

Bottom lining it. He finds himself wanting both.

* * *

 They have been on the run for months now. Evading cameras. Interpol, MI-6, the CIA and FBI among other agencies.

By now the country, his friends and the world know that he has escaped.

Gotten away clean.

That he also pushed Cameron under the bus by knocking him out, stealing his clothes.

His identity long enough to escape the country.

Forcing his brother to track him down.

He has the map. The maps that will lead him to billions worth of assets.

They have cracked a few puzzles along the way because of course holding the map includes going on mini side quests to find more clues.

They are currently at a suite in Romania.

Taking a break and laying low for the time being because they have a group of terrorists they have almost certainly wiped out completely from the face of the Earth.

M.W. has done most of the killing when it has been absolutely unavoidable and they had exhausted their other options.

If anything there is one more dude left and that guy was basically the group's secretary so they figured that they don't have much to fear but are still taking a well-deserved vacation anyway.

She has stayed giving him a new name every time he asks so he just took to simply calling her M and she doesn't seem to mind. He is finding that he is really starting to like her.

"Maybe I like you Jonathan." M.W. looks from the window to see his reaction up close.

They have been flirting with each other non-stop for the past months when they are double crossing each other, narrowly escaping death and even then. 

It was just fun at the beginning and they both enjoy it to an extent but they have yet to actually act on it.

And she aims to change that. Now he will either bite or he will decline her offer. It's that simple.

"Like I would buy that?" Jonathan turns off the TV looking at her with confusion then accusingly before getting up and walking up to her.

Mockingly telling himself that if he's so against it, why is he still walking towards her.

"You're a smart man, figure it out."

She gives him a look and he stands a little straighter, clearing his throat when she smiles challengingly.

Thinking for the longest time "damn she's hot" but he does not want to risk saying that yet.

Mentally convincing himself that this might not be a trick, saying that all right he'll bite.

 "And if I went in for a kiss. If I touched you, would you let me? Or would I be on my ass within a matter of seconds with a gun to my head."

"Find out for yourself." She walks up to him facing him directly, waiting for something to happen because she wants someone else to have control of the situation. Even if it is for a moment.

"Strip. I want you out of everything but your panties." Jonathan thought of the line and how mentally conflicting it had been for him to reach a decision because his morals and his lust are up against each other.

Thinking of the phrase "go big or go home" and how adequately it apply to him as he was really setting himself to strike out if he read the situation wrong.

She takes a breath and looks at herself for a second before she bites her lip, fluttering her eyelashes as she begins by kicking off her shoes then moves on to unzip her dress.

Jonathan can't tell that he is just gawking until she says that it's easier to catch flies with honey.

Chuckling it drives him to movement as he undoes his tie and tosses his jacket on the couch. They had come back from dinner two hours ago, he did not need either anymore.

"You are exquisite. Come closer, please. Standing there. Tell me to stop if you don't want me to continue." 

Jonathan touches her neck. Fingertips tracing small patterns as he moves his hands lower taking his sweet time.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a while now." He captures him mouth in a gentle kiss before moving backwards a little to see a reaction.

Her eyes are closed and there is a light blush. "Wow" He feels her tense up when he rolls a nipple in-between his tongue and teeth, whimpering when he sucks on it while tweaking the other one then switches.

He noticed early on that she likes little compliments here and there and he wonders if he can use that piece of information in here. Judging by the way she arches into him he thinks it is successful in the theory.

He moves down to her navel running his tongue along it, licking her skin amplifying her pleasure when he grips her thighs.

Taking what feels like a minute to do this he sticks two fingers in his mouth coating them in saliva until he is sure it'll do.

He had wanted to find lube because he wants this to be a good experience but it is a last minute decision and he'll be careful. Having scanned the room he had not seen any around.

He rubbed her through her panties hearing a few bad words and he adjusted himself with his other hand. Thinking that this is just going to mainly be about her and what she wants.

Atfer a few minutes Jonathan looks her in the eyes as he yanks at her panties careful not to tear them because they are really pretty and despite all of the animosity he is still a gentleman at heart.

She lets out a moan when he thrust his pointer finger halfway inside of her as his thumb massages her clit in a circular motion.

Adding his middle finger into the mix and moving them in a exploring before picking up the pace.

"Oh you like that. How about now?" He is thrusting in and out of her, knuckles deep. At a set brutal pace as she tightened around him.

His fingers are so thick and long. He clearly knows what he is doing and she wonders why she was even surprised. How she wishes she were faking it because he is destroying her while looking calm and collected himself.

"Fuck, M you're so wet for me. So beautiful." He watches as she writhes slightly, goosebumps are visible while her breathing begins to sound a little louder and he is almost certain that he's found her G-spot.

"You amaze me, time and time again. Inspire me to do. Be better. Because I just find myself wanting to impress you." His face is red with a full on blush, he does not look so composed himself anymore and in this moment she thinks she might be in love with him.

And this is not even the first time the thought has crossed her mind.

Jonathan stands up, thrusting in with more force than before but slows down his movement as he begins licking and biting slightly at her throat.

"Come for me, M"

Curling his fingers only to stretch them out instead the next moment. She is coming hard as he continues.

"Beautiful. You're so damn cute. I just want to eat you out. You will be sensitive though. I should probably give you a minute or two."

"I don't care, do it Jonathan. Please. I want to ride your pretty face." He looks suspicious for a moment before throwing caution to the wind picking her up and tossing her playfully on the mattress.

* * *

 He was walking out of an elevator when all of a sudden he is pushed back in forcefully.

His back and head hitting the wall with a force at the unexpected surprise but he managed to compose himself.

Just barley having enough time to duck effectively evading the upcoming blow to his face he rebounds heading for the quickly closing door.

If this is a member he had not seen or accounted for from the terrorist organization then he is screwed because he does not have a weapon and a fist fight can only get you so far.

Huffing in increasing frustration when he is yanked back in. This time purposefully facing his assailant head on because he is done playing games.

He is not going to get out of the elevator until he sees blood. Until he kicks this guy's ass.

Not expecting a kick to his stomach the guy stumbles. Getting his footing in order for his fist to connect with Jonathan's face with relative ease much to his astonishment.

The man hits the emergency break button then continues towards him with long strides. They are fast as lightning and Johnny has a difficult time blocking the hits so he focuses on packing a punch.

All he needs is one well connected hit and he can play on an even field.

He winces slightly touching his jaw because he had felt something wet dripping down his throat and onto his shirt.

Touching his face he sees blood on his fingers and looks at the walls acting as pseudo mirror.

Licking his lips as he cracks his neck and sets his jaw. Shit just took a turn.

The man seems to know it too because they falter minutely when he meets their gaze and they are unable to hold it for long.

They rush forward aiming for the knockout when Jonathan kicks at his shin and elbows the guy in the face with most of his strength. He doesn't want to kill the guy. Maybe he's a Fed.

"Ah fuck, my fuck. Johnny you bitch!" The guy falls to the floor coughing up blood and Jonathan moves passed the shock quickly. He'd reconizre that voice anywhere.

 Cameron is bleeding profusely from his nose and it ebbs a little when he told at his shirt sleeve using it as a gauze. Peeling off the mask and disguise tossing it to a corner in evident pain staggering to getting up only to have Jonathan help him.

"Hey Cam.." Jonathan had not expected to find Cameron out here. As far as he knows he had been extremely careful not to leave breadcrumbs then he thinks who better to find him than the person he pretended to be for the longest time. 

He is so happy to see Cameron. This was not the best plan though. All Cameron got  was his ass handed to him.

Cameron looks up at him glaring as he wipes his face on his arm only to since because okay it hurts.

"Don't you hey Cam me, you a-" Jonathan kisses him. All teeth and tongue, light biting. Licking at his lips one moment to be shoved away from him the next. Eyes widen in surprise and confusion but understanding.

"Really Cameron?" He looks down with a raised eyebrow. He clearly feels the former FBI consultant's hard cock against his own rutting lightly.

"On your knees, boy."

They had not done this in years what with the spotlight on them growing by the day, on Cameron because the world was unaware of his existance yet and they had agreed to call it off officially albeit reluctant on both sides.

And then Jonathan met the Mystery Woman, jail happened and the FBI took an interest when Cameron went to try and win points with the law to see if they were able to help.

Turns out with that option they had gotten Jack shit.

So Jonathan had double crossed him for wasting a year of his life and bailed with a treasure map in hand, his identity.

Chosen a beautiful criminal mastermind inside instead of him when Cameron had been so ready to give up his life, his friends, career and what he was used.

Potentially is freedom because he had just stolen from the FBI even though it was rightfully his map. He had been willing to give up everything that made him who his is for him. 

Jonathan will never forget that.

"I missed you dearly honey, did you miss your Daddy? If you did, do you want to show me just how much?" He touches Cameron's face gently.

Thinking that this is definitely not the place or time to be doing this. He's taking into account the risk. Adding the words of reason.

"Just know Cam, you don't have to do this or anything and we can just talk."

Cameron looks relieved, happy even and Jonathan's eyes softened as he watches his brother kneel before him without question.

Saying "Ah daddy, please. It's ok. Let me. Please Johnny." He needs this. Wants Jonathan to stay a little longer without having a heart to heart or listening to excuses.  Or about M.W and what a great time they must be having.

He just wants to feels better and doing this will help him. It had never failed to before.

Jonathan unbuttoned his pants and Cameron pouts as he pulls at the underwear. His mood quickly changes when he sees Jonathan looking down at him. Observing, quiet but attentive.

Cameron licks his lips in anticipation and desire while reaching into his own jeans to adjust himself but stops halfway when Jonathan whispered the words. "Don't do it."

His eyes widen in surprise, in clear awe and admiration when instead Jonathan grabs a hold of himself.

Cam risks it as he goes to touch him when Johnny slaps him in the face with his cock hard. Drops of precome rolling down the tips of his hair and blood splatters on the wall.

 Cameron feels his face heat up exponentially as his mind registers what just happened and it sets off a chain of events.

Staring with Cameron staring at him with a definate challenge. Anger to his eyes and he has his mouth on his cock with one hand on Johnny's hip to steady him while the other pumps at the base the next few seconds.

Relaxing his thoat as he takes him in further then pulling it out a few strings saliva attaching them.

He looks up teasing when he touches his face wiping some of his own blood on the head.

Hearing his name over and over as Jonathan's head rolls back.

Bobbing up and down on it contently listening to Jonathon's almost silent moans. "You like Daddy's thick cock. I want you to show me. How much. Daddy needs you to show him, Cameron."

Jonathan's fingers grip tightly on his hair pulling him away. Having Cam looking up at him dishevelled, blushing and bleeding.

Pupils dilated and puffy lips just looking so innocent has Johnny straining not to come. He grabs his cock again bringing it up against Cameron's face, tapping on it lightly only to have Cam start to kiss it then move on to his balls, slurping.

"You are not going to touch yourself and you will not come until I give you permission, understand Cameron?"

"Mhm yes, I understand Daddy." Cameron stutters the words as he moves to deepthroat him again. He looks up to see his brother's eyes closed tightly in concentration so he moves to touch himself barley reaching the outline of his boxers when he hears Jonathan clear his throat.

"Bend over, on all fours. Pull your clothes down. Looking forward, I want you to watch as I punish you."

"D-daddy I" Cameron looks guilty now but he lifts his butt up anyway, waiting patiently for his punishment to begin.

"Save" smack "it" smack "Cam" smack "I" smack "told" smack "you" smack "not" smack "to" smack "even" smack "try" smack "me" smack "you're" smack "going" smack "to" smack "learn" smack "brother." Instead of smacking him on the last word he stood up to observe his handiwork.

As he had said the words the rougher he got and added his thumb. Circling around Cameron's hole and sticking it in then out at different times confusing him on purpose until he could not differentiate between pleasure and pain.

The Cam's ass must have hurt horribly by the time he was done but the damage was done he was already over the edge.

Coming hard against his chest and stomach, Johnny's clothes as he cried out in pleasure and pain.

"Jah- Johnny, mhm Daddy. I want to taste you, please. I know I don't deserve it." Cameron looks away from him as tears drip down his face because he cannot keep himself from crying now and it isn't so much the pain or discomfort that is the cause.

Jonathan is at his side in an instant bending down next to him wondering if he had gone over board with the punishment and instantly regretting it then as he looks at be he knows better.

"I'm sorry Cam, I know. I-" Cameron cuts him off by kissing him roughly. Bites his lower lip asking for permission before meeting his tongue. Breaking away from him reluctant as he breathes. 

"Don't leave me ever again Johnny." Jonathan feels tears well up in his eyes and a few fall by the time he moves to wipe them away.

"Alright then. I won't Cameron." 

"Good, thank you Daddy." Cameron gives him another quick kiss before hovering over Johnny's cock.

Giving a sigh of relief and taking him into his mouth again. Hearing the words "I love you Cam" as he feels Jonathan's fingers lightly caressing his hair.

* * *

 At the end of the day he doesn't know what to do but as he spots M.W. and Cameron casually bickering he thinks he might have enough time to figure it out.

The way they are standing looking like they are ready to murderer each other is an obvious drawback.

Still when a stranger happens to bump into her shoving her against Cameron's arm it isn't disgust he sees or animosity. 

That gives him the idea. He walks up to them, all smiles and waving. If they give it a real shot, a chance they could work together.


End file.
